DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The project addresses an identified lack of nursing knowledge in and application of genetics principles to nursing practice, and barriers to the inclusion of genetics principles in nursing curricula. The project also responds to the pressing need to develop helpful and relevant teaching materials and methods for nurse educators and other health professionals that will enable them to integrate the principles of genetics and health promotion into existing curricula. The purpose of the project is to expand clinical applications of the principles of genetics and health promotion among nurse educators. Two previously field-tested genetics educational programs will be combined to form four practice-based, teacher-assisted genetics curriculum modules suitable for baccalaureate and advanced practice nurse educators to provide helpful and appropriate genetics resources to nursing students. Nurse educators from three schools of nursing within Maine and two schools of nursing that serve broader population of urban and minority students will be enlisted to participate in field-testing the modules. Nurse educators will be provided with case studies, a family history questionnaire, educational materials and clinical management guide and teacher-assisted activities for field testing. Additional educational support to nurse educators will be provided through a week-long educational session, and development of systematic access to local and regional genetics services and resources. Evaluation of the project will be ongoing and will include both periodic formative evaluations to improve project activities and a summative evaluation. Modules will be adapted and refined for printing and distribution through national nursing organizations including Web sites. The project will be summarized for submission to a peer reviewed academic nursing journal.